1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a filler for sealing an organic light emitting device display and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting device display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self-light emitting display that emits light by electrically exciting an organic compound. The organic light emitting device may be operable at a low voltage and may exhibit high visibility and quick response rate. Since the organic light emitting device is light and thin, it is drawing attention as the next-generation display.
The organic compound of the organic light emitting device, however, may deteriorate when exposed to moisture and/or oxygen. Therefore, the organic light emitting device may include an encapsulating member, e.g., an encapsulation substrate, thereon to provide protection from moisture and/or oxygen. A conventional encapsulation substrate, however, may be easily damaged by external impact or pressure.